rainbow_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
RPCDU06
Attacked In A Dream!? Ghost Stories At A Sleepover! (夢の中で攻撃された！？睡眠時の幽霊の物語！''Yume no naka de kōgeki sa reta!? Suimin-ji no yūrei no monogatari!) is the sixth episode of ''Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold, and is the sixth episode of the Rainbow Pretty Cure Trilogy overall. Major Events * Mahiru finds the fifth Rainbow Gem. * Amagawa Eiji makes his first appearance. Synopsis The episode begins with the Cures eating their lunches on the rooftop of the school, while the fairies are flying around. Mahiru says that although Pretty Cure is working well together, they still need to get to know each other, which Kei agrees with. Lucia then decides that she'll invite Mahiru and Kei for a sleepover at her house, to which Mahiru replies in annoyance that it was too early in their friendship to have a sleepover. Kei says that she thinks that a sleepover is a great idea, and Mahiru groans, finally agreeing to the idea, much to Lucia and Kei's excitement. Kei asks Lucia what she should bring, and Lucia smiles, and tells Kei to only bring herself, and that she'll deal with everything else. ''-Believe! Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold plays-'' That night, Mahiru and Kei arrive at Lucia's house, and Mahiru knocks on the door, but not before finding a Rainbow Gem at the doorstep and picking it up. A man then opens it up, and smiles at the girls. He welcomes Mahiru, who bows to him politely, and then introduces Kei to him. As Kei bows to him, the man smiles and introduces himself as Amagawa Eiji, Lucia's father. Just then, Lucia pushes past Eiji and excitedly welcomes Mahiru and Kei to their first official sleepover. Kei says that she is very excited herself, and Mahiru murmurs that knowing Lucia, she'd have crazy things prepared. Lucia grabs Mahiru and Kei's arms and brings them into the house, excitedly saying that this will be the best sleepover ever. ''-The episode title card is shown and said by Lucia-'' Now in Lucia's room, the Cures are sitting down on the floor with the fairies surrounding them. Lucia says that a great way to start off a sleepover is to play Truth or Dare, and then asks if everyone knows how to play. Pearl says that she has no idea, and Amethyst thinks that human games sound interesting. Lucia says that Truth or Dare is so much fun, and then asks Mahiru the question. Mahiru answers "Dare", and Lucia smiles evilly, and dares Mahiru to prank call her mother. Mahiru rolls her eyes, and picks up her phone and calls her mother. When Yuzu answers it, Mahiru starts speaking in a different voice, claiming that her mother kicked her dog and now it needs to go to the vet. Yuzu denies doing this, but Mahiru keeps going on and on, and everyone tries not to laugh. Finally, Mahiru finishes her phone call, and everyone bursts out laughing. The Cures soon continue with other activities, such as a card game that Kei wins, a board game that Lucia wins, and a trivia game that Mahiru wins. Afterwards, Lucia says that the next thing they should do is tell a ghost story. Mahiru says that she knows a good ghost story, and then turns off the lights. She then switches on a flashlight, and tells the following in a spooky voice: "There was a couple who were staying in that hotel downtown. The wife left the hotel to spend the night with a friend, and so the husband was left alone. The night that the wife was gone, the husband was sleeping in his bed when he found himself petrified and unable to move due to the fear that was enveloping him. Finally, he was able to move his hand, and turned on his side, but he was suddenly flung onto his back! He tried to get back to sleep, but someone slapped him across the face. When he opened his eyes again, there was no one there. The husband tried to get back to sleep again, when he was slapped again. When he opened his eyes again, he saw the ghost. And it looked... just... like... him!" Lucia, Kei and the fairies start screaming, and Mahiru laughs as she turned on the lights. She says that it was only a ghost story, but then yawns, saying that it's probably time to go to bed. Lucia sarcastically thanks Mahiru for scaring her, and Kei says that Mahiru is a brilliant story teller as she pulls the blankets over her. Mahiru thanks her, and Lucia then says goodnight, and Mahiru, Kei and the fairies repeat this to her. When Lucia next opens up her eyes, she finds herself in a creepy house, and wonders where she is. Just then, she hears a voice, and Mahiru and Kei come running up to her with Pearl, Amber and Topaz. Relieved, Lucia asks where they are, but Kei replies that she has no idea. Mahiru says that they need to keep their eyes open for signs of Noir, likely, and Amber agrees. The Cures and fairies start walking, when they hear footsteps from behind them. They each turn around, but find nothing, and Lucia says that she hopes a ghost isn't following them, and Topaz starts crying with Kei trying to calm her down. Mahiru mutters that Lucia has just jinxed them, and Amber tells everyone to keep walking, and so they do, but they hear the footsteps again. The Cures and fairies turn around, once again finding nothing. Mahiru glares, and tells Amber to light up the hallway, and so she does, to find a shadowed figure at the end of the hall. Everyone except Mahiru and Amber screams, and they run off, leaving Mahiru and Amber. Mahiru rolls her eyes and holds up her Rainbow Pen, and Amber nods her head, understanding what to do. Amber transfers her power to the Rainbow Pen, allowing Mahiru to transform. Arancia waves her hands and blasts an orange heart through the hallways to light it up, and sees nothing. Amber suggests to investigate, and Arancia agrees, but as they continue walking, a shadowed figure is creeping up from behind them. Sensing the presence, Arancia and Amber turn around, but both suddenly gain looks of shock and fear as the figure closes in on them. ''-The eyecatch plays-'' Lucia, Kei, Pearl and Topaz quickly run into a room, and Lucia starts to panic, saying that she couldn't believe that she has just met a ghost. Kei tells Lucia to calm down, but then Topaz starts to panic, saying that they left Mahiru and Amber behind. Now everyone is panicking, but suddenly, a voice can be heard throughout the house. The voice says that he has captured Cure Arancia and her fairy, and the only way to save them is to face their fears. Lucia gulps, and says that they need to transform, and both Lucia and Kei hold up their Rainbow Pens. However, Pearl and Topaz reply that they cannot lend their power when the Cures are scared! Lucia starts panicking, but Kei becomes eager of conquering her fear, and tells Lucia that they must do this in order to save Mahiru and Amber. Lucia reluctantly agrees, and so the two girls and fairies continue walking. Suddenly, they feel a presence, and so everyone turns around to find no one. Kei takes a deep breath, and everyone keeps going, to hear footsteps again. Turning around, they find the shadowed figure, and Lucia begins panicking, but Kei takes a deep breath and asks the figure where her friends are. Lucia's panic turns to surprise as she listens to Kei's confident speech, and an inspired Lucia says that the figure'd better reveal where her friends are. The two Cures hold up their Rainbow Pens, and Pearl and Topaz transfer their power to the Rainbow Pens, allowing the two girls to transform. The shadowed figure smiles evilly and reveals himself to be Inuba, and then turns a nearby painting into a Zankokuna. Relieved that Inuba was the ghost, Rose and Jaune begin to fight the Zankokuna, and Rose tells the fairies to look for Arancia and Amber. The two fairies nod in response, and fly away. While flying, Pearl says that she feels Amber's presence nearby, and Topaz agrees, and so, they keep on flying until they reach a prison from below the house. To the fairies' surprise, they find Arancia and Amber in one of the cells. Amber says that she and Arancia waited forever, and Arancia says that she was so happy that Pearl and Topaz came. The two fairies grabbed the keys and free Arancia and Amber, and so, the four of them make it back to the battle, where Arancia joins in. Now that the team is all together again, the three Cures combine their powers and manage to overpower the Zankokuna, much to Inuba's shock. Arancia then says that she'll purify the Zankokuna, and performs "Orange Colour Shower" in order to do so, and an angered Inuba then disappears. Afterwards, Arancia decides that it's time to wake up from this crazy dream, and both Rose and Jaune quickly agree, and so, they each close their eyes and wait to wake up. Back in the real world, the Cures and fairies wake up, and Lucia wishes everyone a good morning. Mahiru mutters that she had such a strange dream, and Kei says that she felt like the dream was real. Lucia happily hugs Mahiru and Kei, and says her catchphrase and adds that because they shared a strange dream, they are closer friends. Mahiru and Kei both agree, and Lucia smiles happily, saying that she couldn't wait to get to know everyone better. ''-Rainbow-coloured hope plays-'' Characters Cures * Amagawa Lucia / Cure Rose * Tachibana Mahiru / Cure Arancia * Fukushima Kei / Cure Jaune Fairies * Pearl * Amber * Topaz * Emerald * Sapphire * Lapis Lazuli * Amethyst Villains * Inuba * Zankokuna Secondary Characters * Amagawa Eiji * Tachibana Yuzu Trivia * The opening features previews for the upcoming movie, Pretty Cure Shooting Stars: The Magic Of The Snowflake! A Winter Miracle!. Gallery Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure trilogy Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure trilogy episodes Category:Episodes